Kassandara and the flame of achilles: REWRITE!
by PineappleBuddy
Summary: Me and my new beta rewrote my old story! It's better, I promise! It's about a new girl named Kassandara who goes to camp. Will she find love with Nico? Who are her parents? READ AND REVEIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody! I'm rewriting this story! ****ljsmithfan188 is my new beta! She is so cool! I hope its better! **

Hi my name is Kassandara Olivya Heather but my friends call me Kassi. I have long blonde hair that's so shiny it almost looks greasy, and is impossible to curl. My eyes are a clear sea green and are very pretty, from what I've been told. I go to school at Goode High and I'm a sophomore. My best friend is a guy named Grover Underwood, but he can't walk well, which makes me unpopular, apparently.

In fact, everyone hates me. They never make mean comments or anything, but I see the glares they give me when they think I'm not looking. It's mean. I don't know why everyone hates me but they do. I am nice to everyone and I get okay grades. I'm an orphan because both my parents died when I was a young child. Then I had to go to an orphanage. Everyone hates me there, too. I'm a complete and total outcast.

Today started out like any other day, except for the fact that I was wearing a very fancy outfit. It was a very pretty dress that's sparkly. It's sea green like my eyes. Even though I looked so pretty (I hoped), people were still giving me the death stare, which made me angry. I try so hard, and no one cares. Today is the last day of school.

I found Grover and went and talked to him. The bell rang and we all went to class; my first class was English and I had it with Grover. We went in and sat down. All the other people came in, too, and they kept glaring at me, like always. I sighed. Just another day.

"Good morning, class!" our teacher Mrs. Finnik shouted. She was the worst teacher at this school. I don't know why I hate her so much, though. For absolutely no reason at all, I always feel like something is just a little bit "off" about her. Well, maybe because she absolutely _hates _me."Today we will be reading The Outsiders," she announced.

I hate reading. (I'm dyslexic) so I just pretended to read. Suddenly Mrs. Finnik said, "Kassandra, why aren't you reading?" I was scared because I don't like being confronted.

"Why are you so MEAN TO ME?" I yelled and I sniffed. I couldn't help but ask her because I'm a very impulsive person. (I have ADHD and all the kids make fun of me for it. Just another thing to add the their hate list, right?)

Suddenly… Mrs. Dodd's turned into an ugly creature and sprouted wings. She charged at me and on impulse, I rubbed the jade pendant that hung from my necklace. It turned into a magic sword but I don't know how. In my panic, I made a jab at Mrs. Finnik, but she deflected it.

"KASSANDARA! We have to go get Mr. Brunner!" Grover shouted. This distracted Mrs. Finnik enough to look at Grover, so I was able to stab her in the chest. Alarmingly, she turned into a pile of ash. Uhm. Okay.

"Uh, what was that? Am I dreaming? Why are we getting Mr. Brunner? I mean he's in a wheelchair, for crying out loud! And-" Grover cut me off and made a motion for me to follow him. Numb, I did as I was told.

We went to go see Mr. Brunner and told him what had happened. "Kassandra, you need to go to camp," he said.

"What camp? I don't go to camp. Now can someone please explain to me what the heck that thing was? Or am I dreaming?" I asked, going off into hysteria again.

"It's a camp for special people," Mr. Brunner said nonchalantly. I noticed that that was the only question he had answered.

"A camp for special people? Special how, exactly?"

"Special as in 'demigod'. Now don't sit here arguing with me, unless you want another one of the Furies to come for you."

Assuming that a Fury was what Mrs. Finnik was, I nodded, still in shock. "What about my things?"

"You can worry about that once you get to camp. Go quick. Grover, can you please take her there?" Mr. Brunner asked.

"Okay. Let's go, Kassi," Grover said, suddenly cheerful. As if the world hadn't just turned upside down.

"Okay," I said and I followed him out of the school.

We hopped into a taxi, and paid the guy extra, telling him that we were in a rush. He sped. I hoped we wouldn't get pulled over.

Soon we reached a big hill with a pine tree on top. "We need to climb up that hill and get to the top and then go over." I nodded and ran, going as fast as my legs would carry me.

**Was it better? Please say it was! **

**Review please!**

**Xoxo**

**PineappleBuddy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two! My awesome beta made it lots better! And my sister helped me too!**

I reached a sign that read "Half-Blood Hill". Then the day's events came crashing down on me. And I think that was when the darkness took over.

When I woke up, I saw that I was in a big room and I was lying in a bed. It was warm and comfy. A guy with pale olive skin and black hair was feeding me pudding that tasted like ham. It was really yummy. I love ham a lot.

The guy said, "Oh good, you're awake."

I was all like, "Duh. Who are you, anyways?"

"You can call me Nico. You're in the infirmary at camp."

I nodded like I understood. It hurt to nod because I was in a lot of pain. I guess I must have hit my head the first time I fainted.

And then I passed out again. I really hate passing out.

When I opened my eyes, I was outside on a porch. I stood up and walked around to the front of the house. There was a fat guy and… Mr. Brunner? I was utterly confused.

"Hello Kassandara. I am Chiron and this is Mr. D."

"I thought you were Mr. Brunner? And, uhm, hi Mr. D?" I said oh-so-intelligently.

"Hello, brat." Mr. D said.

"Let me show you around camp, and then I'll answer your questions," Chiron said.

We stood up and left.

He walked me around camp. For a long time. But I didn't get tired; I was a pretty good athelete.

"You are a child of the gods, Kassandara," Chiron told me. "You will be claimed and then put in a cabin. But for now you'll have to stay in the Hermes cabin. Oh wait, the Hermes cabin is too full. We'll put you in the Hades cabin, then."

"Okay," I said as he took me to the Hades cabin. I went inside. In there was… The Nico kid that fed me ham!

"Kassandara will be staying in here until she gets claimed, Nico," Chiron said as he left.

Nico blushed and looked at the floor.

I was amused that he was blushing at something so ordinary. Well, as ordinary as a camp for demigods could get.

"Hi," I said happliy.

"Hi." He glared back. What was his problem?

I walked over to an empty bunk and set down my stuff. I unpacked it. All I had was my toothbrush, a pair of jeans, two T-shirts, and a pair of shoes.

And then suddenly...

**GASP! A CLIFFIE! HAHAHA I'm so mean : ) Review please!**

**xoxoxo**

**Pineapple Buddy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I never thought that this story would be more popular since I got a beta reader! On to chapter 3 of my story! Thank you for reviewing!**

After the little underwear fiasco, we went to go see Chiron. They were talking at the Big House on the porch. The fat wine dude was there too, who winked at me. Gross. There was also another boy there, with dark hair and sea green eyes.

"Who's this?" Percy said talking to me.

"I'm Kassandara Olivya Heather, but you can call me Kassi**!" **I replied.

"Long much?" Percy said with a smirk.

I scowled at him, and Chiron said "So, how do you like living in the Hades cabin?"

"It's okay, I guess. I've only been here for, like, two hours," I said.

"When we find out who your real parent is, you can go live in their cabin," Chiron said assertively.

"But what if I like living with Nico?" I said.

"Well in that case, you can keep living with him," Chiron said with a smile creeping up his wrinkled face.

"Okay," I said nonchalantly.

"Now, Percy here will take you to sword-fighting." Chiron said.

Assuming that Percy was the dark-haired kid, I said, "Okay, let's go!" We went to the arena. I rubbed my necklace and Percy gave me a confused look.

"Why are you rubbing your necklace? Is it a bad habit or something?" He asked.

"No, it turns into a sword for some strange reason. My foster parents gave it to me for my ninth birthday," I replied.

"Oh, that's cool. All I have is this pen that turns into a sword when I click it. Chiron gave it to me when I had just found out about being a demigod." He glanced at the necklace again before looking out into the distance.

"He went to your school, too?" I asked.

"Yup. He usually goes when he thinks that there's a really powerful demigod, so don't underestimate your self."

"I'll try my best." I smiled.

We started fighting. Percy kept beating me.

"Don't worry, you get better with practice," he said to me, "You're actually pretty good, for being a new camper and all."

"Thanks," I muttered with gratitude. Note the sarcasm.

**Please review! I'll give you a cookie if you do! And thank you for the constructive criticism! It makes me happy, because then I can get better! **

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**PineappleBuddy**


End file.
